Avatars
Avatars are player-identifying icons visible in the top left corner on the main screen. The user can pick from a default gallery of avatars depicting characters from various G5 games, or use their own. If Avatars have a golden border around them then it means that a player has earned the rank of Master (Rank 6/VI). If an Avatar has a coloured border then it means it was taken from the event list on the right side of the screen during events. The last box says to earn "Master" in "event location" to get these unlocked avatar and shows a photo of two avatars in chains and upon reaching Master, they unlock and a player can screenshot these avatars to use crop and use the coloured borders instead of the golden border. If a player wishes to change their avatar then they need to follow these simple steps: * Go to profile (Click current avatar photo, upper left corner) * After that, click on current avatar photo (above the nickname) ** From there players can view any avatars they've won in events and the in game avatars that G5 provides. * To have a non G5 avatar, simply click "photo album" or if not using a PC users will also see the option "Camera" ** With non PC users, the app will ask your permission to access your photos or camera so click "Allow" or you can't use anything from outside of in game avatars. * Click the avatar desired then press the X and until it's changed again that will remain to be the players avatar. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Exclusive Avatars (2017) Master of Time ? ? 2017 - ? ? 2017 Avatar 4a.png Avatar 4b.png Medium's Secret ? ? 2017 - ?? 2017 Avatar 5a.png Avatar 5b.png Summer Detective 3 July 2017 - 30 July 2017 Avatar 6b.png Avatar 6a.png Mysterious Voyage 9 August 2017 - 5 September 2017 Avatar 7b.png Avatar 7a.png Ghostly Dance 6 September 2017 - 3 October 2017 Avatar 8b.png Avatar 8a.png Perfect Halloween 9 October 2017 - 5 November 2017 Avatar 9b.png Avatar 9a.png Thanksgiving Day Secret Available from 6 November to 30 November 2017 tds-ava-male.png tds-ava-female.png Mystery of the Christmas School Available from 3 December 2017 to 1 January 2018 Christmas Avatar 1.png Christmas Avatar 2.png Exclusive Avatars (2018) Mystery of the Crashed Plane Available from 2 January 2017 to 4 February 2018 Crashed Plane.png Crashed Plane1.png Elemental Master Available from 5 February to 4 March 2018 Elemental Master1.png Elemental Master2.png Spring Winds Available from 4 March to 1 April 2018 Avatar_1.png Avatar_2.png Way of Perfection Available from 2 April to 29 April 2018 JG FEM APR 2018.png JG MALE APR 2018.png Rise of the Scarlet Star 30 April 2018 - 27 May 2018 Secret Room May 2018 Fem.png Secret Room May 2018 Male.png Lost Masterpiece 4 June 2018 - 30 June 2018 Avatar IP.png Avatar1 IP.png Hunting for The Medium 1 July 2018 - 30 July 2018 AVATARS1a_MHG.png AVATARS1b_MHG.png Glass Trap 31 July 2018 - 31 August 2018 Screenshot 2018-08-12-20-10-08-2.png Screenshot 2018-08-12-20-10-08-1.png Autumn Starfall 1 September 2018 - 30 September 2018 Avat 1.png Avat 2.png World's Clock 1 October 2018 - 4 November 2018 JT_avatar_f.png JT_avatar_m.png Five Autumn Wonders 5 November 2018 - 30 November 2018 TG_avatar1.png TG_avatar2.png Heart of Winter 4 December 2018 - 1 January 2019 Avatars1 - Heart of Winter.png Avatars2 - Heart of Winter.png Exclusive Avatars (2019) Master of the Storm 2 January 2019 - 10 February 2019 Master of the storm female.png Master of the storm male.png Bell of Souls 11 February 2019 - 7 March 2019 WAf.png WAm.png Cherry Blossoms and the Crane 8 March 2019 - 31 March 2019 THf.png THm.png Spring Mysteries 1 April 2019 - 30 April 2019 EP Avatar female .png EP Avatar male.png High Stakes Game 1 May 2019 - 31 May 2019 RRC Avatar Female.png RRC Avatar Male.png My Beautiful Mary 1 June 2019 - 30 June 2019 ST Avatar Female.png ST Avatar Male.png Dangerous Ballet 1 July 2019 - 4 August 2019 Avatar BA Female.png Avatar BA Male.png Price of a Wish 5 August 2019 - 1 September 2019 Avatar PoW Female.png Avatar PoW Male.png Unexpected Guests 1 September 2019 - 30 September 2019 AD Avatar Female.png AD Avatar Male.png The Scariest Fairy Tale 3 October 2019 - 3 November 2019 This event allowed players to earn many different avatars for doing different event related things. These two were earned by reaching Master in the event location. HoS Avatar Female.png HoS Avatar Male.png These avatars were available to buy in the Curiosity (formerly Assembler) Shop. HoS avatar1.png HoS avatar2.png HoS avatar3.png HoS avatar4.png HoS avatar5.png This avatar was earned by completing a post event task. HoS Avatar Snowy.png I'll Return by November... 4 November 2019 - 2 December 2019 GDA Avatar Female.png GDA Avatar Male.png Blizzard Song 3 December 2019 - 1 January 2020 IP Avatar Female.png IP Avatar Male.png These avatars were available to buy in the Curiosity (formerly Assembler) Shop. IP Avatar1.png IP Avatar3.png This avatar was earned by completing a post event task. IP Avatar2.png Path To Other Worlds 2 January 2020 - 29 January 2020 MG Avatar Female.png MG Avatar Male.png These avatars were available to buy in the Curiosity (formerly Assembler) Shop. MG Avatar1.png MG Avatar2.png This avatar was earned by completing a post event task. MG_Avatar_Female2.png Related Pages *Hidden City Home *Hidden City Info *Locations *Events *Cases Category:Gameplay